Many conventional motorcycles include a frame, a front wheel, a rear wheel, a seat, suspension elements, and a multi-cylinder engine. The engine is attached to the frame such that access to a rearward cylinder of the engine is blocked from access by other components of the motorcycle such as the frame; the rear wheel, the seat, and/or one or more suspension elements. Accordingly, it can be difficult to remove, replace, clean and/or otherwise service components of the rearward engine cylinder. Additionally, this conventional configuration can provide a motorcycle with a bulky and heavy appearance.